


Snapshots: A Season can make a Difference

by Chandlure



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boredom, Couple shot, Cute, Fall vs Winter, Fanart, Individual portraits, M/M, Mole Kiss, Smiles, Smirk, Snapshots, Squint and you can see them., cheek kiss, moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: A little fanart featuring Simon and Baz in polaroids, separate than together.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 20





	Snapshots: A Season can make a Difference




End file.
